vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Seiya
|-|Pegasus Bronze Cloth= |-|Sagittarius Gold Cloth= |-|Pegasus God Cloth= |-|Training Cloth= Summary Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''6-C. Low 6-B' with Pegasus Suisei Ken | Low 6-B | 4-A, Up to 3-A with Miracles | 3-C | High 3-A normally, 2-C at his Peak | 2-C Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-8th Sense= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, 8th sense, and the 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Can also hear bones breaking from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Reactive Evolution (Can analyze and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Danmaku (When using Pegasus Ryusei Ken), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (Seiya sensed danger to Athena's life, and protected her, all while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles, Seiya can make the Impossible a for certain possibility, and increase his stats such as speed, and power) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th, 9th sense. Which allows the user to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the mind, has been shut off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature several hundreds times colder than Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and can withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation |-|8th Sense= All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2, Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation |-|God Cloth & 9th Sense= All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation (via Divine Cosmo) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Generated this level of power as early as Chapter 1). Small Country Level with Pegasus Suisei Ken (The Pegasus Suisei Ken has 100 times more force, and power, than his Pegasus Ryusei Ken) | Small Country Level (During his fight with Lizard Misty he was growing strong enough to damage him, and then eventually defeat him. Seiya then went on to fight the other Silver Saints defeating them, and eventually becoming strong enough to defeat the Silver Saggitta Saint in one blow with his Pegasus Ryusei Ken)' '| Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Gold Saints. Cut Aldebaran's horn, harmed Leo Aiolia, defeated Hippocamp Baian who's as strong as a Gold Saint), Up to Universe level with Miracles (Overpowered Gemini Saga's Galaxian Explosion with his Pegasus Comet Fist. Later destroyed Poseidon's Mainstay Pillar, which was protected by his divine Cosmos and would remain intact even after the end of the universe) | Galaxy level (Stronger than an Underworld Judge, greatly harmed Wyvern Rhadamanthys. Comparable to the strongest Gold Saints) | High Universe level normally (Effortlessly killed Thanatos. Raised his Cosmos infinitely, to a level higher than the Athena Exclamation and the sacrifice of the Gold Saints), Low Multiverse level at his peak (Was capable of harming Hades, although it cost him his life and Hades suffered no grave injury) | Low Multiverse level (More powerful than any of his previous forms. Reached the 9th Sense, reaching the level of an Olympian God and fighting against Apollo) Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | FTL initially (Dodged Aiolia's Lightspeed with a broken leg and without full control over the 7th Sense), Massively FTL+ when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Thanatos, who far outclassed 8th Sense Seiya in Speed, and who should fully scale from Capricorn Shura's speed feat) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic '''| '''High Universal, Multi-Universe Class '''via burning his Cosmo | '''Multi-Universe Class Durability: At least Island level | Small Country Level (Fought the Silver Saints Whale Morris, and Lizard Misty. He took Lizard Misty's strongest attack, and blocked it) | Galaxy level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived numerous attacks from Gemini Saga) | Galaxy level | Universe level+ (Was capable of enduring extremely casual attacks from Hades) | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar, Up to Intergalactic with Miracles | Galactic | Universal normally, Universal+ at his peak | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pegasus Cloth Scheme_1_seiya.png|First scheme Esquema_seiya2.jpg|Second scheme Esquema_seiya3.jpg|Third scheme 43_42_43.jpg|Fourth scheme Armadura_final.jpg|Definitive scheme 70_71.jpg|God scheme * Optional Equipment: Sagittarius Cloth Aiolos_Sagitário_Esquema.png|Aiolos wearing the Sagittarius Cloths Intelligence: As the chosen Saint of the god-slaying Pegasus Cloth, Seiya possessed great potential from an early age. Having been subjected to the brutal militaristic regimen Sanctuary from the age of six, Seiya became an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can instinctively analyze his opponent's strengths, weaknesses and techniques, being able to pick apart and nullify nearly any technique he's seen once. His skills grew exponentially throughout his adventures, going toe-to-toe with the Gold Saints, hardened veterans who have decades of experience ahead of Seiya, after a relatively short period of time. He would even go on to take on the gods themselves, all of whom had been honing their mastery of Cosmo and their combat skill for millennia. However, due to being sheltered in Sanctuary for so long, Seiya can be impatient, reckless, and immature. Also, he ever received formal education and is thus lacking in academic matters. On the other hand, his training has also given him in-depth knowledge of astronomy and mythology as well as a working knowledge of human biology to utilize against his foes. Weaknesses: Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times | None Notable Feats: Show/Hide |-|Pre-Sanctuary Arcs= Feats pertaining to Seiya before he fought the Gold Saints and unlocked Seventh Sense. Strength * Punched the ground so hard, it created a massive crater and was compared to a meteor crash. * Embarrassed the massively larger Cassios, cutting off his ear and generally beating him down. * Sent the massively larger Cassios flying with a kick, shattering the pillar he is knocked into. * Created an even larger massive crater. * Did a punch catch on Cassios. * Defeated Cassios with the first Pegasus Ryuseiken of the Series. * Without bothering to use Cosmo, overpowered the 2nd Dan black belt Tatsumi Tokumaru. * A casual dust-up between Seiya and Jab caused this much damage. * A casual jump kick registered 1375 KGW and would have ruptured all the organs of a normal human. * Had a grip strength of 4000 KGW and shattered Bear Geki's cloth. Bear Geki could strangle bears. * Defeated Dragon Shiryu who can punch away the bottom floor of a tower and reverse the Lushan waterfall with a kick. * Onshot a bunch of Black Saints while clothless. * Killed the Black Pegasus with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. * While Clothless, cracked Phoenix Ikki's cloth and sent him flying. * Sent Ikki flying and shattered his cloth before proceeding to beat him down. * Pushed back the Silver Saint Lizard Misty's Marble Tripper and killed him (yes, that's a dude, despite the name and face) with a Pegasus Rolling Crush. For comparison, Lizard Misty's first use of Marble Tripper shook the entire Mount Fuji volcanic chain and collapsed the inside of it. * Sent the Silver Saint, Whale Moses, flying with a single punch and cracked his cloth. * Cracked Whale Moses' cloth and broke his hand with a kick, then shattered it with a Pegasus Ryuseiken before killing him with a Pegasus Rolling Crush. * While wearing a gold cloth, sent Gold Saint Leo Aoilia flying hard enough to shatter concrete and actually hurt him. * Killed Silver Saint Sagitta Ptolemy with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. Speed * Blitzed Cassios. * Before fully mastering his Ryuseiken, threw 85 punches a second. * Mastered his cosmos enough to throw a punch that broke the sound barrier. * Threw punches at supersonic speeds that Jab, another Bronze Saint, couldn't see. * Kicked someone so fast, the audience only saw one kick, even though he threw hundreds. * His original Pegasus Ryuseiken threw over 100 punches a second. * Dodged a light speed punch while wearing a gold cloth. * Blocked a light speed blast while wearing a gold cloth. * Spotted a millisecond opening and defeated Bronze Saint Dragon Shiryu. Durability * At age 8, fell off a cliff into a sea and was still alive, though unconscious. * Sent flying hard enough by his mentor, Silver Saint Eagle Marin, to create an Earthquake and be compared to a meteor landing and was fine. * Eagle Marin sent him flying again, and Seiya remained conscious. * Was hit by Silver Saint Ophiuchus Shaina's Thunder Claw, twice, and was still alive and conscious while clothless. * Was still conscious while being strangled by Bear Geki with 1900 KGW and went on to defeat him. * Got hit full force by Shiryu and got back up. That same Shiryu punched away the bottom floor of a tower. * Was hit with Shiryu's ultimate move, and kept fighting. * Was hit with the Black Pegasus' ultimate move, and his improved cloth no-sold it. * Was hit with a revived Phoenix Ikki's ultimate move and kept fighting while using his friend's cosmos. For comparison, Ikki oneshot dozens of black saints with that move and backhanded a guy off an island. * Was hit with the Marble Tripper and his own Pegasus Ryuseiken by Lizard Misty and went on to overpower it and killed Lizard Misty. That same attack shook the entire Mt. Fuji Volcanic Chain and collapsed the inside of it. * Was hit with Whale Moses' special attack, which oneshot Marin, three times and went on to kill him. * Jumped by three Silver Saints while injured and defeated them after putting on the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. * Bronze cloths freeze at -240 degrees. |-|Sanctuary arc and Beyond= During and after the fight with the Gold Saints, Seiya's cosmos improved massively, unlocking the Seventh sense in a battle with Taurus Aldebaran (creating a Big Bang) and Eighth sense while fighting the Spectres of Hades (without even knowing what it was). Note: If not explicitly stated to be a Mariner or a Spectre, assume the character is a Gold Saint. Strength * Reflected Taurus Aldebaran's ultimate attack, the Great Horn back at him. For comparison, a younger Taurus Aldebaran oneshot the immortal hydra and shattered the Sin Scale (a pocket dimension composed of all human sins and said to weigh more than the stars) with the Great Horn. * Broke Taurus Aldebaran's Gold cloth's Horn which had never been damaged in all of human history. * Hurt a brainwashed Leo Aiolia with a kick, knocking him down and cracking the ground. * Sent a brainwashed Leo Aiolia flying, hurting him and smashing him into a pillar to return him to normal. * Took down Gemini Saga's evil side with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. * Hurt evil Gemini Saga with a Pegasus Rolling Crush. 2 * Overpowered Saga's Galaxian Explosion with his Pegasus Suiseiken. Saga's Galaxian Explosion had the power to....well destroy galaxies. * Oneshot a bunch of Mariners and shattered their scales. * Destroyed Sea Horse Baian's scales with a Pegasus Suiseiken. Sea Horse Baian's scales were comparable to a Gold Saint's cloth in durability. * Destroyed the Mainstay Piller with a Miracle. The Mainstay Piller was powered by Poseidon's cosmo and stated to withstand the destruction of the universe (translated as galaxy by mistake in the Viz manga, but the word used is Uchuu, which means universe). It even no-sold the planet and star busting Libra weapons, which destroyed the other pillars. * Knocked down and injured resurrected Cancer Deathmask with a Pegasus Ryuseiken while clothless. * Sent Cancer Deathmask flying while clothless. * Killed Spectre Archeron Charon with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. * Overpowered Cerberus and KO'd one of the heads with a single strike. * Cracked the Surplice of and hurt Spectre General and Judge of Hell Wyvern Rhadamanthys with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. * Killed Silver Saint Lyra Orphee with a Pegasus Ryuseiken to try to take down Rhadamanthys. Orphee was stated to be stronger than some Gold Saints. * While unconscious and moving by instinct, kicked Celestial Star Harpy Valentine and shattered his surplice, killing him. * After unlocking his God Cloth via Miracles, Hurt the God of Death, Thanatos, with a kick and broke the armor on his hand. * Sent Thanatos flying, shattered his armor and killed him with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. * Held back a sword strike from Hades. * With his final Miracle, sent Hades flying and hurt him with a Pegasus Ryuseiken. Speed * Moved at the speed of light to block Aldebaran's attack. * Dodged all of Aiolia's light speed punches with a broken leg. Aiolia fired off 100 million punches a second. * Did so again. * Fired off countless light-speed punches against Gemini Saga. * Moved faster than light to get Athena's shield and save Saori, purifying Gemini Saga of his evil side. * Surpassed the speed of light when destroying the Mainstay Pillar and kept accelerating. Not even Poseidon could stop him. * When he kicked Harpy Valentine, he kicked him hundreds of times, though Valentine only perceived one. * Flew across the Hyperdimension, a universe sized realm, in "minutes". * Blitzed Thanatos, despite Thanatos as a god being faster than Gold Saints who move at the Speed of Light and far above. Durability * Blasted by the Great Horn and his own Ryuseiken through multiple walls and kept fighting. The same attack that oneshot the Hydra and destroyed the Sin Scale. * Was hit by the Lightning Plasma technique of a brainwashed Leo Aiolia and got up to keep fighting. * Later in the same fight, was hit with it again and again, and refused to stay down, eventually winning. * Gemini Saga blasted him and he got back up to overpower the Galaxian explosion. * Was hit with the God's Breath by Sea Horse Baian and kept fighting. * Immediately after, was blasted from the bottom of the ocean floor to high in the air above the surface and came right back to defeat Sea Horse Baian. * Was blasted from behind by Harpy Valentine and kept fighting. * Was perfectly fine from Archeron Charon's attack. * Was mauled by Cerberus and went on to oneshot it. 2 * Harpy Valentine's Greed of Life shattered his cloth while Seiya was heavily weakened from being thrown into the frozen river Cocytus to drain his life force, actually managing to knock him out. Seiya recovered after killing Valentine and escaped. * Was blasted by Hypnos hard enough to damage his cloth and was still conscious, later going on to defeat Thanatos. * Was blasted by Thanatos moments after the above and was still conscious, leading to him unlocking his God Cloth. * Took a kill shot from Thanatos and was still alive and conscious. * Survived a blast from Thanatos that destroyed the Gold Cloths which had previously survived the power of two Athena Exclamations blasting them. * His God Cloth completely no-sold the same attack that destroyed the Gold Cloths. * Survived an assault from Hades, a being who can control three universe-sized realms, move the solar system with a thought, and is far above Thanatos. * Barely survived and resisted Hades sword, which erases you from existence and throws you into the void of time. * God Cloths freeze at temperatures hundreds of degrees below absolute zero. |-|Episode G: Assassin= Episode G: Assassin takes place in a possible future for Seiya, a time that may or may not happen. So take these feats as you would any other possible future. * Healed from Hades Sword. * Beaten down Gram Sigurd, grandson of Odin and Demigod. * Moved faster than the FTL Gram Sigurd can see. * Overwhelmed and outsped Gran Sigurd's attacks, which were already Faster than Light and had increased by the time he fought Shiryu and Seiya. * Burned his cosmos to new heights, creating a GOLDEN God Cloth and defeated Gram Sigurd, shattering his armor and killing him. * Gained a new Cloth and powers from Ameteratsu, goddess of Japan and new powers allowing him to fight Aiolia possessed by Zeus. |-|Training, Skill, and Intelligence= * 8-year-old Seiya trains by doing crunches on a ledge over a cliff. * Learned how to defeat an enemy by destroying their best attack. * Defeated nine other Saint Candidates. * Tricked Dragon Shiryu into destroying his shield and his gauntlet. * Spotted a millisecond opening and hit it. * While hurt and barely conscious, hit Dragon Shiryu in the right way to restart his heart. * Casually snuck up on a Black Saint. * From a fair distance away, hit every string holding up a captured Saori. * Studied Kenpo and iaido. * Knew how to read Greek. * Figured out Sea Horse Baiain's defense technique. * Alongside the other bronze boys, trashed dozens of Mariners in the time it took Baian to walk a few steps. |-|Hax and other Abilities= * Cosmos causes actual heat when it burns. 2 3 * Burned cosmos infused roses with his Meteor punches. * Had prophetic dreams about Shiryu being in danger. * After being poisoned and having his 13-star points hit, healed himself with his cosmos. * Attacks don't work on a Saint twice. 2 3 4 5 * Can repel attacks with his hands. * Can sprout cosmos wings. * Got stronger as he heals. * Got stronger as he gets knocked down, and had the potential to be stronger than all the Gold Saints. * Got more dangerous the more hurt he is. * Can sense cosmos even with all his senses taken away. * Sensed Athena in danger and came to her aid while in a coma. * Despite being stated to need 6 months of recovery, fully healed himself to rescue Athena on the same day. * Can move and fight while completely unconscious. * God Cloth had wings and can fly. * Can hear the voice of his friend's souls. * Saints can attack and destroy souls and non-physical beings. * Saints can regenerate their molecules as part of cosmos and fight as souls or regenerate their bodies after unlocking 8th sense. Cloths * Seiya's first cloth. * His second cloth, repaired after the fight with Shiryu. * His third, repaired after the battle with Ikki and the Silver Saints. * His fourth, repaired after Santuary. * His Fifth which is his final design. * The Sagittarius Cloth, originally worn by Aiolius but destined for Seiya to wear it. * The Pegasus God Cloth, the ultimate cloth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pegasus_Ryusei_Ken_Original.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken PegasusRollingCrash.gif|Pegasus Rolling Crush PegasusSuiseiKen.gif|Pegasus Suisei Ken * Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. * Pegasus Suisei Ken: (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | Silver Saint Arc | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | 9th Sense (Overture) Note: See this for calculations on some of Saint Seiya's greatest speed feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus’ profile (6-C tiers were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Disembodied Thought (Everything) Disembodied Thought's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, High 3-A God Cloth Seiya) The Outsider (Dishonored) The Outsider's Profile (Both were High 3-A, and speed was equalized) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon's Profile (Both were 2-C, and speed was equalized) Sonic (Archie Universe) Sonic's Profile (Base Sonic and God Cloth Seiya with 9th Sense (Overture) were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Aether Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Shueisha